


A very Starco Xmas

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17





	A very Starco Xmas

Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly were walking home from school talking about how boring their day was and excitedly speculating on when Ludo would once again try to steal Star's magic wand when Marco's phone began to vibrate in his pocket 

"Hang on a sec Star" He interrupted one of Star's stories of her time growing up on Mewni 

"Okay" 

"Hey mom... It was school... I dunno, school's just school... No, not yet... But mom I really don't wanna go, anyway what about   
Star? Is she gonna be staying here on her own?... Well I dunno, she might be.... Okay hang on, I'll ask her and we'll talk when we get home okay?... Okay, bye." 

"Your mom?" Star asked 

"Yeah" Marco sighed 

"Anything important?" 

"Not really, just asking me if I'm all packed up ready to go to my Grandma's house for Christmas" 

"Ah okay, I take it you're not?" 

"Well not really, I thought that this year I thought I'd stay home with you so you wasn't alone for your first Christmas on Earth... Unless you already had plans?" 

"I don't have any plans but I'm sure I'd be able to sort something out" Star smiled 

"Oh ok" 

"Why? Don't you wanna go to your Grandma's then?" 

"I know it's kinda mean but not really... All of my family always get on my case about..." Marco cut his sentence short, a pink tinge appearing over his cheeks 

"About what?" 

"About the fact that I never bring a girlfriend along to any family things" Marco admitted, trying to avoid looking Star in the eye.

"C'mon, let's keep going, it's getting cold" Marco added, rubbing his hands together to stop them from freezing. He and Star began to walk back home in silence with Star occasionally glancing sideways over at Marco who was just staring down at the sidewalk below. 

Marco was sat up at his desk while Star was lounging on his bed, trying to think of a way to help her friend out. A huge smile spread across her face as she began to think of an idea. 

"Hey Marco..." 

"Yeah?" 

"How would you feel if I... I was allowed to come to your Grandma's house with you, and I... I pretend to be your girlfriend?" 

"Huh? What?" Marco spluttered

"Well I just thought it could work out for both of us... You'd get your family off of your back and I'd be able to spend my first Christmas on earth with you and my adoptive family" Star admitted. 

"You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course I would." 

"Well let's go and ask my mom" Marco smiled, getting up from his desk and heading downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs Diaz was starting dinner 

"Hey mom, we was just wondering... Would it be okay for Star to join us at Grandma's?" Marco asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not, as long as Star wants to" Mrs Diaz smiled, turning to the both of them "I suppose it would make sense as Star is like family anyway" She added, smiling at the two teens. Marco and Star turned to each other and gave the other a tiny fist bump in celebration, before announcing that they're going out to the mall for a little while 

"Okay, but don't forget you both need to pack now" Mrs Diaz reminded them

"We know" Marco replied   
"  
Bye Mrs Diaz" Star called out as she followed Marco out of the house. 

Star and Marco walked side by side down the street heading towards the mall, picking up from their earlier conversation. As they where talking and laughing Star's hand accidentally brushed Marco's, causing him to blush and choke on his sentence 

"You okay?" Star asked as Marco tried to catch his breath again

"Fine" he wheezed, coughing a few times as he tried to stop his cheeks from getting any redder than they already were. Once Marco had regained his composure they continued on towards the mall. 

"MARCO! STAR" Jackie called out as they were walking past her and a small group of their school friends 

"Hey Jackie" Star greeted gleefully

"Hey Jackie" Marco repeated with unusual composure when it came to talking to his crush

"What are you two doing here?" She asked the pair as she lounged back on her chair 

"Just grabbing some snacks for a movie tonight" Marco answered 

"Ah cool, so you two are together now then?" Jackie questioned, causing Marco to stutter and choke a little bit 

"Well of course we're together, just look at us" Star replied, not fully understanding what Jackie had meant by 'together'. Jackie smiled as the group behind began to snicker and giggle at Marco's predicament 

"Come on Star, we've gotta go" Marco wheezed as he regained enough of his breath to speak, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her away from the group 

Once Star and Marco were a safe distance away from Jackie and her friends Marco let go of Star's arm

"Marco!? What was that about?" 

"What was up with you telling Jackie that we're together?" 

"Because we are together duh, we're together right now" Star explained 

"Oh Star,together doesn't mean as in going somewhere together, together means that you're dating someone" Marco explained with a grin on his face, beginning to laugh at Star's mistake, Star then started laughing, soon Star and Marco were both doubled over in the middle of the mall, sides hurting from laughing so much

"So snacks then?" Star suggested, regaining her composure first, Marco nodded as he straightened up 

The next day

Marco and Star got out of Marco's dad's car and stood behind Mr and Mrs Diaz, waiting for an answer to the door they had just rung the bell on. After the door had been opened and Mr and Mrs Diaz and said their greetings and holiday wishes, the older lady turned to Marco and smiled warmly 

"Merry Christmas Marco darling" 

"Merry Christmas Grandma" Marco replied, planting a kiss on his grandmother's cheek 

"And who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you?" 

"Grandma, this is my... Girlfriend, Star" Marco answered as he introduced them to each other. As Marco and Star entered his grandmother's house, she mouthed to Marco's mother. 

Marco lead Star up to the small bedroom they'd be sharing, Marco going bright red when he saw that there was only one bed for the both of them. 

"Umm I can err take the floor if you want"

"Marco... Don't you remember what I said the other day, I'm pretending to be your girlfriend here, we can share a bed you dope,   
it's not like we haven't before" Star reminded him. 

"Yeah... You're right" Marco agreed, Star wrapped an arm around Marco 

"You sure you still wanna do this?" Marco added.

"I'm sure" Star smiled.

"Let's go back down stairs then. Merry Christmas Star" Marco whispered, placing his lips gently against her cheek. 

One week later 

"Is the car all loaded up?" Mr Diaz asked his wife, Marco and Star, they all nodded yes, 

"We'll leave in an hour then, try and miss all the traffic" 

"Don't forget that Grandma wants a photo of Marco and Star before we leave" Mrs Diaz reminded the group 

"We can do that now" Star beamed, grabbing hold of Marco's hand 

"Okay then, I'll grab the camera, you two go into the living room with Grandma"

"Okay dad" Marco agreed, leading Star into the living room in front of his Grandmother who was sat in her rocking chair

"We're here for the photo Grandma" Marco smiled as he pulled Star closer to him 

"Marco dear..." His Grandmother interrupted, pointing to something above the pairs heads 

"Mistletoe" Mrs Diaz smiled. Marco looked up at the small plant above his and Star's heads, he looked back down at Star and closed his eyes, closing the space between them until his lips were pressed gently against hers. he heard the camera click and saw the flash through his closed eyes but he didn't pull away, he let the kiss linger for a small moment longer before finally pulling away to find Star smiling back at him. She pulled him into a close hug and whispered into his ear 

"I don't think I wanna pretend anymore" 

"Nor do I"


End file.
